


Haze

by ZlotyChlopiec



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Kissing?, Translation, creative smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlotyChlopiec/pseuds/ZlotyChlopiec
Summary: Smoker Angelo always has cigarettes, but not always he had a fire. But he had Jono.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dymek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206984) by [Regalia1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992). 



> Sooo, I'm not so good at English (as you will see), but... I'm just must post this.
> 
> Regalia is my friend, and she is brilliant (sometimes, haha), but nobody appreciates she's translate ff from marvel universe. She just don't have fans, because she picks rare character from MU (or from myth). And she doesn't like translate pl->en (she say, that she's terrible in grammar, yeah, riiight, and Reg, you don't have problems with reading in en? ha!).
> 
> If I wrong, if my grammar is wrong please, correct me.

"Damn! Just when man want to smoke."

  
" _Angie, what happened?_ "

  
"I forgot... Jono, can you come closer?"

  
"...."

  
"Closer."

  
" _I can't ge... Angie, what are you doing? Stop strip me from my scarf!_ "

  
"And what does it look like? I wan to get to your lips."

  
" _But I don't have a mouth!_ "

  
"Exactly."

  
" _I do not understand why you..._ "

  
"Just a moment."

  
" _Angelooo..._ "

  
"What? I forgot matches."


End file.
